


Heatwave

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mild Language, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser suffers in the summer heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on RedSuitsYou@yahoogroups.com - March 2001.

He could feel the sweat trickling slowly down the side of his face, dripping down into the collar of his serge. His heart beat heavily in his chest and he was beginning to feel dizzy. These were the days that he loathed the most in his life. If he were on patrol back in the territories, he would have doffed parts of his uniform, stripping down to the basics. No one cared what he looked like or how he had dressed, just so long as he did his duties.

Staring across the street at the sun glinting off the bumper of a parked car, he let his mind drift. He was walking along a wooded path, a gentle summer breeze blew through the trees cooling him off. Diefenbaker trotted ahead of him, sniffing through the underbrush, jumping on mice and bugs.

He could hear the rush of a stream. Nearing the stream, he set his pack down and stripped naked, reveling in the feeling of the air against his skin. Wading out to a deeper part of the water, he lay back, letting it soothe his overheated body. His eyes took in the bright blue sky and wispy clouds as they floated overhead, birds circled lazily in the late afternoon sun. He thanked God for letting him have this life, this kind of freedom. There was no better job...no not job. A job meant work. This wasn't work, it was heaven on earth. Closing his eyes, he breathed in the clean sweet air of home.

Fraser jumped slightly as a car horn honked loudly as it passed by. It took all he had to not break down in tears. Feelings of frustration and then surprisingly hate, flooded his body. He hated this job. He hated standing in front of the Consulate. He hated the gray hazy sky. He hated the way the air stank and the way nothing was ever quiet. He damned the bureaucrats in Canada for sending him to this God forsaken city.

He stood for another ten minutes, feeling the sweat drip down his back. He counted the number of drops of sweat that fell from his chin to the scorching pavement beneath his feet. His eyes briefly flickered to the clock on the tower. One minute. One minute of hell was left before he would be free.

The Riv pulled up to the curb and into his sight. He could see that Ray had stripped down to his t-shirt. It had to be hot for Ray to forgo wearing his buttondown shirt, clothes horse that he was.

The clock struck five and Fraser quickly stepped toward the curb, not giving Ray a chance to get out of the car. Opening the passenger side door, he slid into the seat, reveling in the air-conditioning blowing in his face. His nimble fingers made quick work of his uniform. The stetson was slapped on the dash and the serge was ripped off and thrown carelessly into the back seat. He pulled at the sopping wet material of his t-shirt as he leaned into the cold air blowing from the vent.

He felt Ray's eyes on him the entire time. He knew that those green eyes were narrowed in anger. He could feel the rage emanate from his friend like he had felt the heat from the sun. The tirade began as Ray slapped a hand on the steering column.

"What in the hell is the matter with you?! Why didn't you go inside and tell that bitch off. Jesus Christ, Benny, it has to be a hundred degrees outside!"

Wiping a hand along his sweaty brow, Fraser was surprised to see that his hand shook. Holding the other up, he saw it trembling slightly as well. His heart hammered in his chest and he felt a cold shiver go down his spine. Talking a deep breath, he leaned forward, almost tucking his head down on his knees. He recognized the feeling. He didn't want to let Ray know how bad he felt, but he wanted less to pass out in front of him.

"Benny? Hey, are you okay? You're not gonna' get sick are you?"

He nodded his head slowly no as he gripped the dash board before him. "I'll be all right."

Ray jerked the car into gear and pulled slowly into traffic. "I can't believe her. Why in the hell were you standin' out there? What did you do wrong this time? Did ya' forget her dry cleanin' or did you buy her the wrong sandwich for lunch?"

Fraser's voice was tired and weak as he answered him. "Ray please...enough."

The remainder of the drive was in silence. Sitting back, Fraser kept his eyes closed, wishing that he had a tall glass of cold water. His thoughts turned to how stifling hot his apartment would be and he almost broke down. The heat would be worse than the front of the Consulate. There was no air circulating in the building and he was almost at the top floor. He was glad that Willie had come and taken Diefenbaker for the day. The wolf was probably laying in front of an air conditioner fast asleep.

As the Riv slowed down and pulled up to the curb, Fraser kept his eyes closed. He didn't want to leave the coolness of the car for the oppressive heat of the apartment. He was about to beg Ray to take him home with him, but he stopped. The Vecchio house wasn't his home and he didn't belong there. It was his problem to find a relief from the heat, not Ray's. It was bad enough that he let Ray pick him up from work. He could have been home already, sitting in the cool air-conditioned kitchen, sipping a tall glass of iced tea.

Ray's voice cut into his thoughts. "Benny, come on."

The passenger door to the Riv had been opened. With a feeling of intense embarrassment, Fraser realized that he had either passed out or fallen asleep. Stepping out of the car, he felt slightly disoriented, then he noticed he wasn't at his apartment, they were at Ray's house. As he opened his mouth to protest, Ray grabbed him by the arm and began to lead him up the steps of the house. "No arguing Benny, you're stayin' here tonight."

Pulling him up the steps and into the house, Ray yelled out. "Ma! Frannie! Can you help me here?!"

Mrs. Vecchio came walking out of the kitchen, drying her hands off on a towel. The smile that she wore faded as she took in Fraser's sweat drenched shirt and pale face. Between coos and sharp words in Italian, she ushered Fraser into the kitchen, quickly pouring him a cold glass of ice water. Grabbing a towel, she ran it under the tap and placed it on the back of Fraser's neck. Francesca walked into the kitchen and her mother barked out orders to her. "Frannie, go and run a cool bath, not too cold. Get some of Ray's clothing and leave it in the bathroom along with fresh towels."

Ray was surprised that his sister didn't fuss or argue with their mother, she just cast a quick look at Fraser and then ran out of the kitchen. He could hear her footsteps as she ran up the stairs. "You feel any better Benny?"

"Yes Ray. Thank you."

"Ya' know, you need to..."

"Ray...please. I can't control what happens. I follow orders and that's all I can do."

"Have you ever tried to do something other than follow orders."

He raised his head to look Ray straight in the eye, his voice bitter. "Yes...that's why I'm here."

Ray ran a hand over his head and let a puff of air out. "Okay. Well, you're stayin' here tonight and if the heat doesn't break, you're stayin' here those days too."

Then Ray gave him a strange look. Fraser watched Ray as he walked over to Mrs. Vecchio who was busy making a pitcher of juice. They spoke softly in Italian, a sure sign that they were talking about him. He made a vow to himself to begin learning Italian. He hated it when they did that to him.

Mrs. Vecchio looked over his way and smiled, then she nodded her head quickly causing Ray to smile brightly as well. He knew they were up to something.

Ray strolled over and sat down in the chair next to him at the table as Francesca walked into the room. "Ma, the waters run and I put the clothes on top of the hamper."

"Thank you, Frannie."

Francesca felt confused. Her mother and Ray were up to something, she could tell by the way they were acting. Crossing her arms, she leaned back against the door frame, waiting patiently to see what transpired. What happened next almost made her pass out.

"Benny...before you say no, I want you to think really hard."

He gave Ray a quizzical look.

"Ma and me...we want you to move in."

Fraser stared at Ray dumbstruck. His being speechless was what Ray had counted on.

"Look, we have the spare room and you really need to move out of that pit hole. You freeze in the winter and you roast in the summer. How about it?"

Ray smiled broadly at him and when he looked over at Mrs. Vecchio, she nodded her head yes. He knew that they were serious. Casting a quick look at Francesca, he could see that she was positively giddy. He looked back at Ray, wanting to say yes. The idea of a real home and a real family of sorts was tantalizing. Yes he loved his privacy, but a larger part of him yearned to know what family really meant. This would be his chance. He couldn't believe the words that fell from his lips. "No. I can't do that Ray."

Ray's smile faded. "Why not? What do you have keepin' you in that rat's nest? Nothin'. You don't even have your own bathroom. Come on, at least give it a try. Live here for a few months and see if you like it. If you really don't like livin' here, then I'll help you look for a new place."

"I don't know Ray. I think I would be intruding..."

Francesca snorted and Mrs. Vecchio shook her head disapprovingly. "Benton, you never intrude. You are family. Please stay...for me."

She smiled at him, causing his heart to flutter. That motherly look...the one that he remembered from so long ago, tugged at his heartstrings. Looking back at Ray, he gave him a tired smile. "I'll stay, but on one condition."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"You allow me to pay rent and..."

Ray held his hands up. "Whoa! Hold on there! No money. Money always causes trouble between friends."

"Ray, I can't stay here without contributing in some way."

Fraser heard Francesca mumble under her breath. "I know some things you could do."

His ears turned red and he tried his best not to blush. Ray must not have heard her, because he kept talking. "You can help around the house. You know...fix stuff, paint, whatever. Ma has a million things she wants done, but I'm not Bob Villa and Tony...well he's Tony."

"Raymondo that is not nice."

"Well, it's the truth Ma."

Ray held his hand out to Fraser. "Deal?"

Taking Ray's hand, he shook it. "Deal."

They sat for a few minutes, then Mrs. Vecchio got things rolling again. "Raymondo, could you help Benton to the bath while Frannie and I get dinner ready?"

"Oh yeah! Geez, I'm sorry. You have to feel like crap."

Fraser slowly stood and got his bearings, swaying slightly, before following Ray out of the kitchen and up the stairs. The climb seemed to take forever and he was relieved to finally reach the bathroom. Without even caring that Ray was still in the room, he began to strip the sweat soaked t-shirt off and undo his jodphers. Ray moved to the door as he bent down to under his boots.

"If you need anything just yell Benny."

"Thank you kindly Ray."

As the door closed softly shut, he disposed of the remainder of his clothing. Walking to the tub, he gingerly placed a foot in the water, smiling as he felt its coolness touch his over heated skin. Emersing himself in the water, he then came back up, wiping the water from his face. Francesca had placed some type of bath oil in it. It had a light floral scent and he could taste the oils.

Leaning his head back against the tub, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. As he relaxed, he let his mind wander, thinking of what life would be like for him in the house. He knew it would be noisy. He knew at times it would seem too crowded, but then there were the good points. There would be Ray. There would be children to talk to and things to do. Family things.

He took a deep breath and pressed a hand against himself as he thought of Francesca. That would be the hard part. Staying away from her. Trying to push her away, all the while he wanted to take her.

Grabbing a bar of soap, he lathered up and thought that maybe he could use this time to prove to Ray that he was worthy of his sister's affections. That he wouldn't just want her for a passing fancy.

By the time he finished bathing and getting dressed, he felt renewed and alive again. Cleaning the bathroom until it was spotless, he amble out of the bathroom and headed down the hall. Francesca came out of her room and almost ran into him.

"Uh...sorry Frase. I uh...I...I'll see you downstairs." She ducked her head down and ran down the stairs, disappearing from view.

Tilting his head to the side, he knew he had done the right thing after all. Maybe he was damned to live in this grimy, crowded city, but live he would. He would stop being a watcher. He would stop letting the city life run him down. And more importantly...he would find a way to stop being put on sentry duty during a heat wave.

With a satisfied feeling, he came to the top of the stairs. Looking around guiltily, he took a deep breath before hopping on the railing and sliding down. As he landed heavily on the floor at the bottom, he heard Ray yell out from the kitchen. "Benny! Are you okay?!"

He yelled back, surprising himself in the process. He never yelled indoors. "Yes Ray!"

Smiling broadly, he made his way to the kitchen, prepared to begin his new life as part of the Vecchio family.

END


End file.
